SSB Stories
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Quote and Curly from Cave Story being placed in Super Smash Bros. May have some mild cuss words, but nothing too big.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Cave Story

**Hey guys! Long time no see!**

… **..*cue angry mob of readers* So…I haven't been uploading much…I know. But you know...I'll just update at my own pace. Which is VERY VERY VERY slow. Since I'm one of those types of people who fall in and out of fandoms like phases. Okay!**

 **So, recently I have gotten into a new fandom for a game called Cave Story, and I saw a video about Quote, possibly being a DLC character for SSB 4, although, I'm guessing it's been rejected, since the game is already out, and I haven't heard anything about him on the game. But that's why we have Fanfiction! And this is going to be a series of short stories with no particular plot in mind, featuring the SSB characters and the characters of Cave Story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd gathered at the entrance of the Smash Mansion.

"Ahem! May I have your attention please!" Master Hand's voice booms over the horde of participants in front of him. "As you have heard, we have two new challengers joining us this year for the fourth annual SSB tournament. Please welcome….Quote and Curly Brace from cave Story!"

Two teenage looking androids walked through the door of the mansion. One of the newcomers, a boy with jet black hair and empty blue eyes, stared over the masses, while the other newcomer, a blonde with brighter blue eyes, smiled and waved at the people in front of her. Master Hand turned to the two kids. "Enjoy your stay." Master Hand left the two alone, and the mass began to disperse, some going to welcome the newcomers, others going back to whatever business they were doing before.

Pit, a veteran of SSB, and Dark pit, a newcomer, were two of the contestants who greeted them. Well, Pit was the one who wanted to greet them. Dark Pit was dragged along by his counterpart.

"Hi, Quote! Curly! Welcome to the Smash Mansion! I'm Pit, and this is Pittoo!"

"Don't. CALL me that! My name's Dark Pit!"

"…" Quote just stared blankly, but nodded his head. Curly just shook her head and spoke, "Hi, Pit, Pittoo. I'm Curly Brace, but you can call me Curly." They shook hands.

Pit looked towards her companion. "Not much of a talker, is he."

Curly shook her head. "No. He barely even talks to me. And we've know each other for like, years!"

"I see…Well, I gotta go! Lady Palutena's calling me. Come on, Pittoo! See ya later!" Pit waved, once again dragging poor Dark pit around with him.

Quote and Curly moved on to their dorm room they shared together. Curly bounced on a bed, claiming it as her own, while Quote merely sat on the other available bed.

"Well, here we are...Our first Super Smash tournament," Curly sighed. "I hope Balrog's not too lonely...I mean, Sue and her families are with him, so it should be okay..."

"..."

"...Okay, Quote. I know you're silent by nature, but this is just too much."

Silence.

Curly sighed. "Good night, Quote."

"…."

" Can't you at least say _something_?"

"…..Good night."

Curly smiled. "Good night."

* * *

 **So...Hope you enjoyed. Just a side note, I'm not familiar with all the characters and fandoms in the game, so I'm mostly just relying on playthroughs, and Wikipedia. So I hope you enjoyed.**

 **For updates on my other stories, I will probably go back to them, but it is probably going to be hard since I've sort of fallen out of the fandoms. I will get back to them, since I'm currently getting back into Hetalia, and on my way back in Persona 3. So be on the lookout for those stories.**

 **I hope I didn't overdo the silence. I just couldn't find the right time to add a voice for him until the end. Nope you enjoyed! Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle (Part I)

After breakfast, the first few contestants of the brawl commenced. The participators: Link, Pit, Mega Man, and Quote. The four entered the teleporters and entered the arena.

 _ **Three….Two…One…GO!**_

The battle commenced. The battle started out in to separate brawls, with Mega Man against Quote, and Link against Pit. Pit made his first move on Link by shooting his arrows, Link blocking them in return. Link also made his move, closing the distance between them quickly, and striking in a horizontal slash. Pit barely dodged, getting away with only a scratch on his tunic. He retaliated with a strike of his own, splitting his bow in two creating two blades. The two fighters clashed together in a heated sword fight, until Link pushed Pit so far back, he fell out of the arena.

Link quickly gathered himself, and turned his attention to where the other two fighters wrapped up their own match.

* * *

Quote swiftly dodged the attack from his opponent's Mega Buster, retaliating with his own Polar Star gun. Quote moved gracefully, dodging every projectile swiftly, and attacked promptly after with systematic accuracy, each shot more meticulous than the last, until Mega Man sustained too much damage and shot out of game, leaving only him and Link.

Quote moved first, switching his Polar Star for his missiles, bombarding Link with a barrage of bullets. Link avoided the missiles speedily and homing in on his target for a stab strike. Quote quickly twisted sideways and switched back to his Polar Gun and bunting Link on the backside of the head and flipping him off the stage.

 _ **GAME**_

 _ **The winner is….QUOTE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: First Battle (Part II)

**Okay! On to part 2! Get ready for some amazing fight scenes~!**

Curly glomped Quote as soon as he stepped through warp point. Link, Pit, and Mega Man also went to congratulate the emotionless android on his victory. Quote bowed in thanks, eventually freeing himself from the compliments and decided to speak for once.

"…Thank you for the compliments…..It is very appreciated."

Silence. The whole mass of Smashers stared as they heard the so far extremely silent robot speak his first words, albeit softly. Quote merely tilted his head. Pit was the first to speak.

"He…spoke….He spoke….He spoke!"

"So you could speak after all!"

Curly smiled widely and smacked her friend on the back. "See, it's not so bad. Now all you have to do is to keep up conversation…but that's okay. I know you're not big on talking." A bell dings. "Oh, it's my turn! Wish me luck!" Curly stepped through the warp point enthusiastically. Her opponents: Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Lucina.

 **3…2…1…GO!**

Similar to the previous fight with the boys, the group of four split into two battles with Zelda vs. Peach and Curly vs. Lucina. Curly and Lucina engaged in close combat for a while, but Curly kept trying to distance herself. As if Lucina would let her get far enough away to shoot at her with her rifle. No, Lucina kept catching up with Curly every time Curly opens a gap between the girls. Finally, Curly gave up distancing herself, and focused on her attacks. As much damage as Lucina was putting on Curly, nothing could have prepared her for the next few barrage of attacks. Curly prepared to fire at point blank range, forcing Lucina back away from Curly, who continued to unleash loads of bullets, pushing her opponent back towards the edge, until Lucina fell out of stage.

Zelda jumped back as Peach performed a horizontal slash with her frilly pink umbrella. Zelda immediately retaliated with a kick in mid-air, striking the torso of the mushroom princess. Zelda then continued to grab and slam Peach onto the edge, where, by luck (on Zelda's side), Peach slid off the edge, leaving Zelda and Curly.

The battle was very similar to Curly's and Lucina's battle, but Zelda was at least able to use her magic to counter Curly's bullets. This kept going until Zelda finally got close enough to get a kick to the torso. Curly was thrown back, yet quickly recovered, raining bullets on the ground where Zelda stood. Curly landed with a crash back on the stage, where Zelda stood, albeit struggling to carry her own weight. As a final attack, she performed one of her special skills.

"CHARGE SHOT!" A great beam of light shot out of the rifle and blasted through the Hylian princess, resulting in her defeat.

 **Winner, Curly Brace!**

Curly raced out with a victorious smile plastered on her face, as she excitedly jumps up and down, telling quote about her victory, even though she knew he was watching the battle. She was also congratulated on her victory over the other smashers. She caught Zelda's, Peach's, and Lucina's eyes, and shook their hands as a sign of good sport, and recognition in her eyes.

"Well. That was eventful! I would love to see and participate in more of these battles! I have a feeling this is going to be very fun time indeed."

"…..Yeah…."

"Welp, I'm beat. Good night, Quote!"

"Good night…"

 **And that's a wrap. I'm sorry. It is like, 12:27 over here, and now my brain is tired and towards the end I just ceased the train of thought and I have no idea what I'm writing now. Well, hopefully I didn't get any details wrong or messed up anything in my writing. Good night! Or…good morning? Since it is 12:30….Oh well. I'm going to bed. NIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Laughter

**Hey! I'm back. This is a whole new story, and as a reminder, this fanfic acts more as a collection of unrelated stories and arcs. So here's a new one I came up with. And if you have any ideas on how to make Quote's silence less awkward, please let me know! I want to keep him as a somewhat silent and emotionless character, but I feel like it's a little unnatural. So if you guys have any tips, please let me know!**

 **So for this chapter, Quote is alone due to Curly being out to hang with her new friends, and he is approached by two angels, and end up seeing something extremely rare. Enjoy!**

* * *

Quote was by himself. Curly went out with some of her new girlfriends to Smash City. He sat out in the open field garden outside of the mansion when he was approached by two angels.

"Hey! Quote!"

"…..Ah…..Hello, Pit. Dark Pit."

Pit beamed, happy that the newcomer remembered his name. Dark Pit just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Curly is not here…I am by myself. She said she will be back around seven," Quote answered in monotone.

' _He really is a robot…_ ' both angels thought. Dark Pit only clicked his tongue and began to leave, only to be grabbed by his twin.

"Hey, let go!"

"No! I want us to be friends with him, and also, I noticed that you haven't hung out with ANYbody since you got here…..besides me and Lady Palutena of course….but that's beside the point! You need to be more social. It's unhealthy!"

Dark Pit scoffed. "Says the guy who eats ice cream off the floor."

Pit scowled. Nobody insulted his favorite food! "Floor Ice Cream gives you health! Everybody knows that!"

"No, only you believe that."

And that was the start of the floor ice cream debate. The two angels bickered loudly while Quote just sat and stared at the two before cracking a smile. Then that smile turned into giggles and the giggles soon turned to soft laughter.

The twins turned to look at the source of the sound and were surprised to find the usually stoic and monotonous android softly laughing. They looked back at each other and also began to laugh. Their laughter lasted for only a few seconds before dying down, as Pit stared in awe at the android.

"Haha! Who knew the famed emotionless robot could actually laugh?" Dark Pit questioned to no one in particular.

Pit smiled. "I'm just glad we got to see you smile."

Dark Pit nodded. "As much as I hate this guy, I have to agree, it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions."

Pit turned to look at his twin as he smiled knowingly. "Says the guy who always puts up a strong front to hide his own feelings."

Dark Pit blushed. "Yeah, well then you're just as bad! You always hide behind a smile!"

Quote silently smiled as he shook his head at the two angels. Slowly, he stood from the ground and gave his hands to the twins as they stopped their arguing and smiled, taking the robot's hand.

"It will be dark in exactly 5 minutes and 45 seconds. We should go inside."

And with that, the trio went inside the Smash Mansion, bonded together more closely than before.

* * *

 **Ah….Yeah. That took a while. But hey! It's better than never! I'll try to update more often…Also, if you are a fan of Tales of Symphonia or Tales of Symphonia Knight of Ratatosk(AKA Dawn of the New World), then go check out my fanfic called "The Intertwining Journeys of Two Heroes in one Timeline". Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Arc I-Rage

Episode 1: Disappearance and Letters

A body fell to the ground, just as a man approached another human figure, standing above the limp body.

"This is incredible! Who knew it would work so well…" The man smiled. "I'll be looking forward to using you in the future as well."

" **Yes…Master.** "

* * *

Curly walked into the dining room, plate full of food. She sat down next to Zelda and Peach, looking around the room, frowning slightly. She turned to her friends and asked, "Hey, have you guys seen Quote? He went out last night with Mega Man but hasn't returned yet. I'm starting to get worried."

However, neither princess had seen the android. That was when Pit and Dark Pit flew into the room, each carrying one side of a blue figure, sparks flying put of the wires that were poking out.

"H-Help! It's Mega Man…He…He….!" Pit began, but was too shaken to continue anymore, so Dark Pit finished for him.

"We found him all banged up in an alley while out in the city. Don't know what happened, but whoever it was…. Definitely knows about us." He finished. The dark angel seemed more composed despite the situation compared to his twin. But those who knew the clone well understood that he was simply putting on airs as a support for his original. Dark Pit pulled out a piece of paper, crumpled in his grip but was still decipherable.

Link eyed the paper suspiciously, taking it from the dark angel's hand, who as soon as the paper was handed, went straight to Pit's side and comforted the angel of light. Link read the contents of the paper, eyes going wide in horror. The paper fell out of his hands, which was then caught by Curly. She took one look at the paper and her blood ran cold. Or at least, it would have if she was human.

The others crowded around and took turns grabbing and reading the note. Pit and Dark Pit left the room to take the broken robot to Dr. Mario. Tensions rose as each person read the letter.

 _ **To the Residents and Masters of the Smash Mansion,**_

 _ **I believe we have yet to be acquainted with one another, I believe. I am the one known as the Doctor. I had just recently found out that Quote and Curly lived in the very same mansion as you all, and decided to have a little…fun. But just a mere kidnapping is not very entertaining, therefore I devised a game. If you can find and apprehend me in the next three days, then I will let your friend go. If not, then I shall take Curly, and the blue one as well. They should make fine soldiers for my army. I have left clues to my whereabouts with the blue one. I wish you good luck…HA! NOT!**_

 _ **The Doctor**_

 _ **P.S. I wonder what would happen if you program the same reactions of a mimiga for the red flowers into a droid…**_

The room was silent, confusion and tension hanging in the air. Villager, the last to read the note spoke up, albeit awkwardly and nervously.

"Um…I'll go bring this over to the Hands…" and with that he quickly left the room.

Curly slid down with a thud, shaking, hands wrapping around herself, body squeezing tight together into a ball. "Q-Quote….No…"


	6. Chapter 6: Arc I-Rage

Episode 2: Searching for the Culprit

* * *

Master Hand stared monitor at his computer, rewinding and replaying the same exact scene over and over for hours on end. A sigh escaped his nonexistent lips, as he leaned back in his chair before going back to studying the security footage. There was a knock, then the door opened to show Peach coming in with a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Behind her, Crazy Hand came in, fingers drooping in an uncharacteristic manner.

"You should really get some rest…I know we have to find Quote and the Doctor as soon as we can, but it won't help anybody if you keep on going like this," Peach chastised gently, though she understood his desperation and possibly anger. Everyone living in this mansion he considered family, and watching as they were being hurt angered and vengeful to no end. Crazy Hand was the same, but is more impulsive with his protective means.

As Master Hand searched through the use of technology, Crazy Hand's method include barging into any occupiable space, no matter how bizarre. Ever since Quote's kidnapping and Mega Man's beating, he has been searching the city day and night, only returning to rest, then going back out to search come daylight.

Master Hand acknowledged Peach's presence as he accepted the plate of cookies and water. "I know…but the contents of the letter and judging from Curly's reaction when she talked about the Doctor and the red flowers…It makes me anxious. We don't have much time. Crazy Hand is using the land to search, and I'm trying to locate any clues by analyzing the security footage, but it's just the same. It starts with Quote stopping in front of the alley, entering it, Mega Man follows, and the screen goes static, as if something hit it. Then the footage to show Quote shooting at and destroying Mega Man, then leaving with a man in a white lab coat. I can't make out the face…"

Crazy Hand went over to his brother's side and pat him on the back of the hand encouragingly. "We'll find them don't worry." He suddenly lit up in excitement, finger moving erratically. "Oh! Speaking of! Mega Man! He's awake, and fixed!"

At that, Master Hand sprung up from his seat and hurried out of the room to go to the hospital wing. The other two followed not so far behind him, as they went to see Mega Man.


End file.
